Dimihc
Dimihc, translated as Undead, is a term that collectively refers to once-living creatures which have been animated by spiritual or supernatural forces. All undead have tha bility to see in complete darkness uo to at least 18m (60 feet). Undead have a wide array of immunities, including being immune to: all mind-affecting effects, poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, and death effects. They are also not subject to nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain. Dimihc there are many types of Dimihc in Kaniros, most of extremely powerful abilities. Dracoliches, undead dochal that have taken the path of immortality, gaining tremendous powers and abilities in the process. They are able to see through darkness and invisibility. Dracoliches are also able to paralyze an opponent on touch and carry all the abilities that they did in life. Mohrg, are the animated corpses of unrepentant villains, mohrgs are tortured by an all-consuming hatred of living things — they long only to live again themselves. Skeletal humanoids with fleshy internal organs wrapped around their form, they are venomous undead able to stun an opponent with a bite Revenant, people that have returned from death, usually to accomplish some specific task that they valued in life.Unlike all other undead Revennants are not immune to Death magic. Their gaze alone may paralyze an opponent. Shadow, '''creatures of living darkness, hating life and light with equal fervor. Their touch leaves the chill of nonexistence, making them very dangerous opponents. Hard to detect in the darkness in which they live, they ambush prey by jumping out of the shadows attacking with their claws, attacking only to satisfy their desire to do evil. '''Spectres are incorporeal undead often mistaken for ghosts. They haunt the places where they died, retaining their sentience but now hating all living things. Spectres drain the life energy from living creatures, turning them into new specters upon death. They are however powerless in sunlight. Fleeing from it. Wights These dark undead seek to destroy all life, filling graveyards with their victims and populating the world with their horrid progeny. undead creatures given a semblance of life through sheer violence and hatred. They could drain the life energy out of victims by touch, turning them into new wights upon death. Wights appeared as a weird and twisted reflections of the forms they had in life, Dark wights '''are wights that have been specially touched by Xavion, giving them a vicious hate for all life that far outclasses the normal undead '''Wraiths are incorporeal creatures born of evil and darkness. They despise all living things, as well as the light that nurtures them. They can drain the life from living creatures, turning them into new wraiths upon death. Wraiths were powerless in natural sunlight, appearing as a sinister, spectral figure robed in darkness. They had no visual features or appendages, except for their glowing red eyes. Zombies are mindless undead that shamble about, trying to satiate the dull ache of hunger in their decaying gut. Zmbies still retain some flesh on their bodies, and give off a horrid, rank smell. They are almost mindless, but can be given simple commands, such as "kill anyone who opens the chest." Virtually any solid creature can be turned into a zombie. Zombies drag their feet and so do not leave clear prints. Atropus, undead planetoids roughly 700 meters in diameter. whose coming are harbingers of death and destruction. One was discovered in the first era, but after it's destruction none have ever been seen afterwards. However the cult of Xavion claims that at the end of the world, he will bring them to destroy all, before recreating the world. Trivia *The Undead of Kaniros are tremendously more powerful than the ones of Tamriel *The Undead of Kaniros are heavily based on the ones is DnD Category:Creatures